Getting Through It
by ShadonicLuver123
Summary: Sonic's getting married! But there's a problem: his bride is his girlfriend, Sally Acorn, and not his lover, Shadow. Between Sal's dad, the pressure of the public, and Shadow's possessiveness, how will Sonic get through it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Sex scene ahead, readers! (Actually it's sexual most of the way through...) You have been warned~**

* * *

"I'd like you to start dancing and stop staring oddly into space." Sonic blushed despite himself and his pride.

"I apologize." Shadow cleared his throat. "…sir." The blue hedgehog flushed with heat and twirled on the pole, being extra generous with popping his ass and rubbing himself against the cold metal.

"Stop." Sonic did. "I'd like you to bare yourself."

"I don't—"

"But you will." He stood up from his chair, holding his flogger, and walked to where Sonic stood blushing and aroused. "Won't you?" Sonic's chin dropped and Shadow held his face up with the handle of his whip.

"I will… sir." Shadow beamed and traced a nipple through the other's sheer top. Sonic put his hands in the seat of Shadow's chair, wiggling his butt side to side. Shadow always mentioned how he enjoyed the sight of Sonic's ass, though now he grew impatient, wanting to rid himself of the painful erection he had grown over two hours ago. He whipped the youngster as gently as he could though hard enough to make a smack and arouse some pain. Sonic yelped and began to strip himself of what little clothes he had on.

He slowly ridded himself of the uncomfortable undergarment; the lace irritated the skin under his fur as he slid them down over one ass cheek, then the other, his hole puckering in relief when the horrid material allowed it to breathe. He let the thong drop to his ankles and kicked it aside, sneaking a peek over his shoulder to see precum leaking copiously out of Shadow's cock, making an unrealistic puddle on the floor.

Sonic shook his ass again, taking his time to stretch himself and moan as Shadow watched. He sighed sexily as Shadow touched himself too, stroking his shaft, running his finger of the tip in a circular motion, precum collecting until gravity took over and let it fall to the puddle on the floor which was most likely leaking through to the first floor, onto the dance floor of Club Rouge.

"Sir?" Shadow stepped over; if Sonic knew one thing, he knew that Shadow would rather be damned before he came on the floor instead of shooting his seed into Sonic's tight hole like he always did. He was determined to impregnate Sonic as best as he could every time he came even though he knew he couldn't. It was his Black Arm blood that provoked him to do so; the need for an heir was a top priority for Black Arms royalty.

"Yes?" His hand groped the young one's ass firmly and he watched the sweaty cheek quake when he let it go.

"I think—" He took his fingers away from his hole and licked them. "I think I'm ready for you." For Shadow, the words couldn't have come at a better time. His cock ached and throbbed at the radiating heat coming from Sonic's tight hole.

**[sex scene here]**

The elder chuckled, grabbing Sonic by his throat and pulling him back so that his cock pressed into his crack. Sonic purred quietly and began to grind against the throbbing member, his fur sticking together and become sticky from the excess precum. Shadow touched Sonic's neglected cock and felt the heat, enjoying the vibrations that came from Sonic's small frame as he moaned. "You like that?" Sonic purred in response and licked his cheek, tasting the salt that came from the sweat. The blue hedgehog growled and nipped at his elder, causing him to choke Sonic further so that what little breath that came in and out was felt against his face. With his free hand, he spread Sonic's ass cheeks and thrusted into the tight hole, causing the smaller hedgehog to almost fall over had Shadow hadn't been holding him tight. Sonic squealed and moaned despite his restricted airway. He wheezed a bit and squirmed in an attempt to loosen the hand. "You little slut." He fucked his uke harder, feeling Sonic's insides twitch and heat up around his member.

Sonic mumbled something, whatever he said being muffled by lust and the force of Shadow's thrusting. He moaned loudly, clutching the hand that was at his throat, and came, decorating the chair in erratic splashes of spunk. Seeing this and feeling Sonic's pucker tighten around his cock drove Shadow over the edge, making his thrusts harder and faster as he released his seed into his uke.

**[sex scene over]**

Sonic grinned and enjoyed the warmth of Shadow and his seed as the two took to a resting cuddle in the cum-splattered chair. Most romps like this ended this way; it had been that way for most of their relationship. It was the least both could do in order to show affection during their sexy times. Other times, Sonic was either with his girlfriend, Sally, taking care of the castle and the people of Mobius and Shadow, though hated by most people on this planet, took to keeping himself busy by exploring the world and, when he settled temporarily in New Mobotropolis, serving drinks at Club Rouge and taking photography of the royals: King Max, his Queen, Alicia, and his adult children, Princess Sally and Prince Elias. His photos had gained popularity among the public, though him himself was thoroughly hated by mostly everyone.

"Shadow?"

"Yes, love?" The youngster tucked his face underneath Shadow's chin and resting his cheek on the chest fur that covered a small portion of Shadow's heaving chest.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if we came out to the world? If we just decided 'why not' and walked outside holding hands? We could do anything! I mean… maybe if you settle down, and- and if I come out—"

"Sonic, no." Sonic frowned. "I won't want you to ruin your life for me. You have a lot going for you: a girlfriend, the whole public and the royal family loving you, your friends—"

"But I want you in my life too." He held Shadow's hand up to his cheek and kissed it. "You're a good thing too."

"I'm not anything worth risking your reputation for."

"Do you think I give a damn?" He propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm in love with you, you- you dick!" He huffed and plopped down into Shadow's lap and crossed his arms, pouting. "I love you." He nuzzled into his lover's chest.

"I know, Faker. I love you as well." He sighed, caressing the youngster's shoulder. "Just… don't do something stupid because of me." Sonic grinned.

"Does this count?" They both laughed. "I guess not…"

"No, sweetheart. Of course not." The two giggled and laid back in the chair, silence filling the room as both fell into a loving slumber.

* * *

**Hehe... Yes, I have yet another story without completing the others. ^.^U But I might finish this one! ...Keyword being _might_. Hehe... *hides***


	2. Chapter 2

King Max paced the floor before his throne. Sally stood in front of him, arms crossed and frustration clearly present on her face; the two had been through this before: an argument of whether Sally and her beau, as her father called him, should get married and start on continuing the royal bloodline, then the mentioning of Sonic's known infidelity, or as Sonic called it, "experimentation". Sally hadn't questioned it but wondered why he was "experimenting" with other women while he did enough in his earlier days, according to his previous girlfriends. As for men, few took a stand and proclaimed their sexual history with the hero, though even fewer were believed and left unharmed from the absurd proclamation. Sally hadn't believed them at first, but the more nervous Sonic became at the thought of more men stepping forward, the more suspicious she got.

She had asked him about it once, a single time, and he had freaked out on her and ran out on her. Of course, she hadn't asked at the right time either; being asked about your assumed homosexual background in the middle of heterosexual sex did put a bit of a damper on the mood. He had even held a grudge a few weeks later on.

**[flashback]**

_"So, Sonic, about the gay thing—"_

_ "Don't worry 'bout it, Sal. It's cool." Sally was dumbfounded. She hadn't expected Sonic to get over the insult so quickly._

_ "You sure?" Sonic's smile quickly shifted into a frown._

_ "Of course not, Sal! Do you know how inappropriate that was! I was and still am embarrassed to hell! Me? Gay? The heroic ladies' man? Are you serious?" He huffed and Sally could feel how his anger had compressed into hot air. "I can't believe you!"_

_Then again Sally knew Sonic well enough to know he never fully got over anything._

**[flashback over]**

That had been over two years ago, early on in their relationship and soon after King Max had started suggested marriage. As the years increased, so did the King's passion to marry off his daughter and the public's negative towards the men who came forward. She understood; if someone came between the royal daughter and her hero boyfriend, they had to be taken down, no matter what they had done. Marrying power with more power cemented the royal family's stay and lessened the possibilities of riots and conquerors, King Max had said to Sally when she was young, and along with that came even more power. If the hero went and ran off with someone else, the public was more likely to go with the hero. Sally didn't know if her beau had any opinion that harshly differentiated from her father's but if he did, he never voiced them.

And now here she and her father were, still fighting on whether to marry power with more power. "Sally… I think it's time the two of you married."

"You know how he feels about that, dad."

"Oh, yes…" He grimaced and then, "_Experimenting_." He took a seat in his throne, huffing like a child at his only daughter. "So you'll allow the love of your life to continue romping about with whores and—He gags here—_men_ while you're still at home? Alone?"

"No… He just wants to see if he's ready for marriage, y'know. He's not used to being settled down. If he's not running without restrictions and is being forced to be in one spot, he's not really Sonic anymore…"

"Your grandfather wouldn't have settled with that. If he hadn't arranged my marriage to your mother, I would've never settled down." He sighed, face feeling with guilt that left Sally worried. It was never a good thing when that happened. "He wouldn't have settled and I won't either." He put on a stern face and sat tall with perfect posture. "As of now, you, Princess Sally Acorn, and your beau, Hero of Mobius Maurice 'Sonic' Oglivie, are now engaged. You will announce your engagement at the Winter Ball tonight and plans for the wedding will begin tomorrow."

"Dad!"

"My mind is made." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a clock. It was near twelve fifteen. "Where is Sonic? He's supposed to be here to cement plans for the Ball." He looked over his fuming daughter. "Especially this one."

"He should be here in a few—" A strong breeze knocked her to her butt and she huffed her bangs out of her eyes. "—seconds." Sonic grinned wide and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sal. Just of side effect of dating the Fastest Thing Alive!" The king rolled his eyes at the young male's arrogance. "So. What's going on?"

"Sonic, look—"

"As of now, the two of you are officially engaged. You_ will_ be announcing your engagement at the Ball tonight and you _will _begin plan for the wedding tomorrow." Sonic laughed at first, thinking it was a joke until he caught Max's stern glare and Sally's guilty eyes.

"Wait, you guys are for real? You're really going to force me to marry her?" Sally gasped, hurt, and Max glared through him. "Oh, wait—I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I like you a lot, Sal, but marriage?" He fingered the peach fur on his shoulders in an attempt to avoid their glares. "I don't know if I can swallow that right now."

"So… you don't want to be married to me?"

"I- I don't know." Sally sighed and hugged herself close. "But look. If it's marriage you want, I guess I can think about it." The king rolled his eyes at the two, finally realizing why the blue hedgehog had been able to stall for so long: his daughter was a pushover when it came to his charm and lies.

"There is no thinking to be done, Sonic. You two will be married. Nothing less, nothing more. Understand?" Sonic glared, searching for words, but settled for an angry gagging sound and stormed off to the meeting room to help with the Ball's last minute plans.

…

"How could you let him do that!"

"He's my father. What was I supposed to do?" She tacked a tag labeled _Engagement Announcement_ on a board of the events that were to happen at the Ball. Between _Greeting People of Mobius_ and _Dance of the Royal Couple_ seemed just fine. It was usually Elias and his wife but since it would be Sally and Sonic announcing their engagement, it'd be them dancing instead, which added more to the hell Sonic melodramatically dubbed as his life a few moments before.

"You could've said no! But _noooooo_, you went with what your dad wanted to do with our lives instead of coming to me first!" He broke a pencil in half in an attempt to unleash a bit of anger. "You're Sally Acorn! A main part of the Freedom Fighters! You're strong… so- so why aren't you fighting this?" Sally sighed; she knew this was coming.

"To be honest, I'm tired of waiting too." Sonic looked her in disbelief. "I mean, you've been stalling for about five years and the accusations of these men… I'm starting to wonder." She leaned against the cork board, her hot forehead a harsh contrast to the cool cork. "Are you really in love with me? I mean, you said you _liked me a lot_. What the fuck does that mean?" She snapped back around and made Sonic jump. She was upset and Sonic understood why. She finally realized he didn't love her like she loved him. But now she was planning to take him down with her. "You need to start acting like my boy—_fiancé._ My_** fucking fiancé.**_" Sonic gulped and nodded. "Next time the word 'love' or 'wedding' comes out of your mouth, I want a smile on your face." She threw a pile of paper at him, making him yelp and finch as the paper fluttered around him, a good dozen having had cut up his face. "Get to writing the speech."

Sonic knew he was going to be in a shitload of trouble as this progressed.


End file.
